A Little Too Close to Home
by Final Fantasy Fan of Awesome
Summary: There weren't enough categories! Will be a massive Xover between lots of fandoms. To name a few: Dresden Files, Doctor Who, Final Fantasy seven. Future installments will likely also have spider-man, possibly Harry Potter, and maybe a slight Deadpool Appearance. Everybody comes together over a single problem child who is as hero as he is villain :) enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW


A Little Too Close to Home

**A/N So, this will be a huge crossover of sooooo many fandoms and games I don't know if I can fit them all. To name a few I am SURE will be in here, assuming the story goes far enough; Dresden Files (BOOKS, directly before Changes), Doctor Who (haven't decided between Matt Smith and David Tennant yet), Final Fantasy 7, and quite possibly a cameo spider-man appearance. Any name or setting you find anywhere else other than this FanFic was NOT mine. The 'villain' of the story is mine, as is his ability and his sidekick. Places in Florida sprung out of my imagination, not a map.**

**The fandoms don't exist in the world. I'm just clearing that up right now.**

**Enjoy**

**XxXXxX**

**Dresden's POV**

Hell's freaking Bells. This was a little too close to home. I sat in my easy armchair, secondhand like the rest of my apartment, and reeled quietly. I had gotten a message from Ramirez a little over an hour ago. It was my latest Warden assignment. Attacking and bringing in a warlock.

That wasn't the worst part. It was what the kid had done, and his obvious motives.

A 16 year old in Florida had killed two people and a Sidhe while defending his sister. I was one part disgusted, nine parts forgiving, and ninety parts impressed. Not only was the rugrat (Hell's Bells I'm getting old to call a 16 year old a rugrat) able to single handedly able to bring down two trained professional gunman and a Sidhe singlehandedly, he was using a magic nobody had ever heard of before. The kid was obnoxiously dangerous, and of course the council sends their favorite ticking time bomb in to deal with it. Luckily, I had been instructed the kid was 'more valuable and important alive than dead', so I could at least not kill him.

Molly breezed in suddenly. I was so deep within the oh-shit state I didn't hear her grunting to open the door and I didn't notice Mouse, my baby rhino of a dog, getting up and sticking his doggy tongue out. I retracted further into my proverbial shell when the sunlight hit me, though it was gone again in an instant.

Molly was my apprentice, a beautiful young girl barely old enough to vote legally with enough of her own firepower to confuse and distract twenty men. And she could do magic too, really well for her limited experience.

I had known her since she discovered training-bras, the good and the bad. Lately, I helped weather a lot of bad for her to bring out some good.

"Hey boss! Word on the street is you got a new dangerous mission."

"What street told you that?" I grumpily asked.

"Aura Street, crossing over House of Darkness Road." She responded easily, though I knew her well enough to notice the lattices of worry in her voice. She knew me well enough to know I would know. It's just one of those things. She was already bustling to grab a pair of cokes.

"Well, grasshopper, I did. I'm heading to Tampa for awhile. I'm going to need a designated lookout and helper whose vocabulary extends further than 'woof'. You in?" She snorted derisively.

"When do we leave?" She didn't even hesitate.

"After I make a few potions down below. Mind going to your place or Wal-Mart to get essential outing supplies?"

"How many cases of cokes?"

"However many can last us half a week." I tossed her the blue beetle keys, and we left to do our respective missions.

XxXXxX

**Richard's POV**

I ran to Lewman High school. My alarm deigned school to be unimportant, and I woke with the sunrise. That is, after the bus left.

I had woken up in a hurry, and was running with a backwards shirt on and a pop tart in hand. It was all I could do to keep running and eating…when suddenly I heard a groaning noise down a side street. I stopped running, leaning on my legs and waiting for my lungs to catch up with me.

This was just great. First, issues with Max and now this…

Suddenly I heard a man cry out.

"NONONONONO! What are you doing, old girl? I asked for Earth 2102 not 2012!" I turned down the street and saw a roughly six man in a tweed jacket, nice slacks, dress shoes, a bow tie, and-I kid you not-a fez. He was standing outside a phone box. If phone boxes could look miffed, this one was as miffed as it got.

I stepped on some gravel, and the man looked up at me. He gave a jovial grin, and apparently I looked pretty haggard, because the grin was replaced with a grim smile. The man spoke in a British accent.

"Hullo! I'm The Doctor! You, my young chap, look like you haven't having a very good morning. Anything I can help with?"

"Other than taking me back in time to wake my dumbass up, or teaching my friend Realistic Altercations can only mean trouble, and teaching me basic geometry nothing; sorry sir." At this, the man's smile widened and a certain gleam came to his eyes. It was a look I recognized. My uncle was an avid closet inventor, and he always got the same look on his face when he saw a solution that solved every problem an invention was giving him (albeit the fact it often caused twice as many problems as it fixed, but that's not the point).

He opened the door of the police box. And he waved his hand inside. "Well, son, step into my office. I believe I can fix all three of those problems. Define realistic Altercations…"

**Aerith's POV**

The world shook violently. At least, my body reported that several earthquakes and hurricanes were happening at the same time. Eventually, the fit passed and I came to. I opened my eyes and my hands flew to where Sephiroth had pierced me with his ridiculously long sword-I think he was overcompensating. They felt nothing amiss; my skin was unmarred under my dress. That was odd, but I filed it away within my mental archives for later examination and speculation.

Blearily, I looked around. The scene was pleasant enough. I was in what was obviously a park; there were many benches, and a playground a little ways off. It was mid morning, and the playground and park where empty. Few people were on the streets, and motor vehicles rolled around lazily.

I got up and dusted myself off as a wheezing groaning filled the air. A man shouted, only a little ways off. I quickly jostled over that way, and was greeted by the sight of a man who had no fashion sense and bad taste in hats usher a boy into a blue box that soon made that wheezing groaning sound, and made to disappear.

I sighed. There really is no rest for the wicked, I thought, as I started wandering to discover where I was.

**That was the first installment! I also wrote a FF7/FF9 crossover, but haven't received much feedback on it. I personally lost interest in it, but if more people like it (and this) I'll publish both regularly. Please review! Be brutally honest, otherwise I won't improve. Rated M for future installments :)**


End file.
